Wicked Reunion
by PrettyPatchy
Summary: The Marching Band parents the memories... and it also nurses them back to health... What happens when a girl gets a second chance to live? What happens when she finds a new love in marching band... and starts to remember the old?


Author's Note (3/21/03): After a few days worth of writing, here I am with the first chapter.  
Four things:  
1) Sorry about the repeat of the Intro.(from the Demo version of this story) ..but I felt it was needed, plus it's rather short anyways  
2) The first chapter doesn't seem to have much to do with Marching Band... but you shall see. It  
has everything to do with it once Chapter 2 hits.   
3) There are a lot of religious ideas in here... that aren't necessarily mine... since it's a story.   
So.. If I make something happen that goes against your religion, I'm terribly sorry... but it probably doesn't fit mine either. :)   
4) And of course - lol - I do not own Marching Band (and any true blue band-er would have my head for saying I did.)  
Otherwise... Enjoy!! Feedback is MUCH appreciated to know how I'm doing as a  
writer. Thanks!  
-Rache  
  
Wicked Reunion  
Chapter 1: A venture into the past for a new beginning  
  
The clock struck eleven times.  
And each time her heart jumped a million beats. She was stuck now for good, there was no  
changing her outcome.  
  
How did she end in such a place? The jail's stench reeked of blood and pain...  
Why was she so alone? Those closest to her she had caste away years ago...  
Why had she lied to the one that she had loved most? His state was so unclear to her now....  
  
Eleven minutes had passed. Though the clock was ticking, she could feel that special time without  
ever looking up at it on the wall. She could always feel it, yet now the feeling was a much  
stronger one as she could tell what was to go down tonight.  
  
Tears now lined her eyelids, collecting large enough to fall. She felt her outer body for one last  
time before it fell limp on the frigid bench she had been sitting. Her heart burned of hate, yet  
passionately. And her bloodshot eyes shimmered before they closed for good. She felt her melting  
heart begin to cave in. She knew that this would be the end and always did know. Her mind and  
heart were the last to hold on before her collapse.  
  
And then there was blackness.  
  
Yet suddenly there were tiny sparks of life. Her heart had come to a rest, but sparks of  
electromagnetic brain cells were still full of life. All of her memories were forcing to stay in  
existence, desperately trying to hang on.   
  
But all plugs must be pulled eventually. The energy then halted.   
  
Her last thoughts were those of her cherished Marching Band. After that point in her life,  
everything started to go wrong.   
  
Her life began to rot away while her dead body lie there, until the darkened clouds of life were  
lightened. She was awakened from her death with her sudden awareness that soul and body were  
now separate. Somehow she could accept all of this fairly well, oddly enough. And on the  
contrary, the fact that she was dead and long gone from the world of earth comforted her well (a  
little too well), no matter where she was about to be sent. A smile formulated on the no longer  
chapped lips that she imagined were now present. Her image had completely changed to that of a  
young school girl who looked healthy and happy. She wondered in great anticipation what would  
become of her now.   
  
"Why so happy?" A deep, pacifying voice challenged the silence. Though not a big fan of  
conversation, hearing the volume soothed her so much that she felt a need to have more of the  
voice. She seemed to wonder if this was Heaven itself; this dingy, dumpy... yet strangely, as of  
now, placating jail cell.  
  
Slowly, a bright light faded right next to her, flicking ever so slightly as if trying its hardest to  
appear before her. A soft, sweet looking male came into her view. He brought up his right hand to  
caress her face, with much love in every stroke.   
  
"What if I were to tell you that you managed to make it to Heaven, despite all of your thoughts  
that you were destined for Hell." Tears of joy welled in her eyes, noticing who was with her  
again, comforting her with his motion.  
  
"No, please!" He started up again (sharply this time), but then stopped as if he had a moment of  
realization of the manner of his actions, "...Please." His voice was then gentle and soft once more,  
"Don't get attached to who you see and hear before you... this is Heaven. You see what you  
want. You feel you're with those you love most..."  
  
This didn't seem to scare her; all she wanted was to see him once more. And as if on key, the  
image of her love slid her into place so that they were then embraced in a grip that was  
unbreakable by any other.  
  
"I warn you again," his hand slid to the bach of her head, "This isn't who you think it is.. And in  
reality no one is here to caress you this nicely and lovingly... you are thinking it."  
  
She couldn't concentrate any longer with the words coming from his mouth. There was merely a  
sweet, loving murmur that seemed to pull them closer. And alas, the woman finally could bear it  
no longer. She leaned in ever so slightly and at once they were entangled in a kiss.   
  
The angel shortly after loosened his grip and stood to look at the happy figure before him. Her  
soul was truly that of goodness, yet so much was hiding that underneath.  
  
"You didn't have to end up in this lonely cellar... you had friends and a family once... don't you  
still remember them? The people that supported you 'till the day you ran off..."  
  
Her gaze began to take a defensive stance, but when she tried to speak out she realized that it  
wasn't physically possible in her present form.  
  
"Oh, that's right." The angel snapped his fingers. At once they were no longer in the gray, stone  
wood room that she had been bound to for the rest of her living life. Being stuck in a jail cell  
didn't seem so long now that she had realized how quick and easy it was to die. And the beach at  
which they were now seemed to be a reward to her for all of her brave, stuffed up years there.  
The beach scene rejuvenated her senses; Dunes in the far back; grainy, soft layers of sand that  
seemed to adapt to each of their feet so nicely; and, of course, the sound and sight of crystal blue  
sea water hitting the heavenly floor.   
  
"Where are we?" She asked at once, surprised to hear her own voice, a very foreign sound  
indeed.  
  
"Well, you always did love the beach." Hearing his voice, she went to go embrace him once more.  
But as she did so his avatar completely changed. All of the sudden his masculinity vanquished. A  
woman, pale with light emerald eyes smiled as if on the verge of laughter, "You can call me Kari."  
  
And then there was a scream. Kari then snapped her fingers, and at once the scream that had  
never effected her in the first place was gone, and before her stood a calm girl who had already  
gone through hours and hours on end of screaming.  
  
"Don't worry, all I did was go into the future.... did you miss me while I was gone? You were so  
enraged that I bet you didn't even notice. Now.."  
  
Still taken aback by the sex change of the person before her, she began to slowly shy away from  
her new friend "Kari."  
  
"This must be Hell..." Kari laughed to hear such a statement.  
  
"Well, no, actually. But it's not necessarily Heaven either, even if you are physically here."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I just kissed a girl and you're trying to fool even more with my  
emotions by making me think this could be Heaven. Of course this is Hell! Stop trying to break it  
to me easy and unusually!"  
  
"Calm down. We need to talk some business, that's why I've brought you up here to Heaven.  
And I must say this before we begin - but if I were in your position, miss, I would be using this to  
my advantage." Kari then watched the woman's eyes narrow.  
  
"What kind of business are we talking here? I assume you get enough drugs where you come  
from, chief."  
  
Kari sighed, "You know, back when you thought I was Jacob, I thought I could see your  
goodness starting to come through and stay with us. But now I know for sure that we must do as  
we have planned. See, you really have a lot to learn. And it's such a shame that you've been  
backtracking mentally since you were about 17 years old.."  
  
"Eh.. So what would you know anyways? You just played one hell of a joke on me... and now  
you expect me to act decent towards you?"  
  
"Well, you obviously really loved him if you would react like that from just seeing him again. We  
had to make sure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are reasons beyond your understanding... Anyways, I can also tell you that we know most  
of the things about you without having to test you. I know most everything about you. Once such  
a bright pupil... they almost decided to move you up a grade at your school. Even though they  
never did.... which ended up really hurting your ego.... You moved on though; you were always  
number one in your classes.... you even joined the band." And that's where Kari stopped,  
suddenly, to look up to see a girl standing and looking nonchalant before her.   
  
"Just because you know some useless information about me doesn't mean that I should be  
impressed or anything. Obviously you know, so why are you trying to re-teach me my own life? I  
lived it, not you."  
  
"I'm trying to make you remember some of the things that made you once such a good person.  
It'll make things a lot easier on the both of us...I've been assigned to you, so let's just make this  
easy and fast, and take care of the business that I've been mentioning." With the snap of Kari's  
two fingers, the two were suddenly seated in a medium sized, oak table, complete with ornate,  
golden rimmed business chairs for each of them. The Angel was at one end, and its subject was at  
the other.  
  
And for the first time Kari, our magnificently crafted Angel, could be seen in full light. Her hind  
wings were extended to a length of 8 feet toward the sky that seemed to surround them. To match  
the green of her eyes, she wore a sparkling dress that dangled, accenting the hips and curves of  
her womanly body. Her auburn hair was straightened to perfection. She was the epitome of  
beautiful.   
  
"I still don't understand what business you're speaking of," She looked straight into Kari's eyes,  
who stared right back from the other end of the table.  
  
"Now.... you must understand something. A soul lives an earthly life to learn happiness... to learn  
what it means to have a soul... it's our way for us to teach everyone before they come up to their  
rightful place. Now... you might be wondering what we do with those who don't pass our  
standards," and then there was a pause. Kari drew a breath, "I'm sure that you're well acquainted  
with the term reincarnation..."   
  
"N-Now... just wait a minute.... Kari, I have a lot of memories that are special to me...   
I even cherish them... you can't just take that all away from me... you can't just erase this life..."  
  
"I know that you can't understand this now... but.."  
  
  
"And I'll never understand it. Please, just don't do this... I'll change. I'll learn my errors...  
please, Kari. I'll do anything,"  
  
"And what you must do is follow what I say, dear friend. I must go through with as   
I have planned, no matter of your understanding. I hate to see you so alarmed...   
but relax, my darling, just relax. And I bestow upon you this:   
You are loved." And with the snap of her fingers a feathered inkwell pen,   
as well as silver laced paper, appeared. Kari scribbled a few notes   
that could only be seen as gibberish to any earthly being,   
"There. There we are now. You'll always remember... I give you that memory..."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No worries... " Kari checked off a few boxes, "You'll just feel it in your heart. We will always watch over you."  
  
And then with one last sigh, Kari issued on last apology to the frozen solid woman sitting across from her,   
"I'm only trying to help you... to save you.... you'll see someday."   
With the snap of her fingers Kari sent another human back into the world of the reborn.  
  
Kari's appearance suddenly began to change once again, back to its original form.  
The same male as before stood looking tearful for his previous actions.   
  
He sniffled to himself, "Why? Why did I do this.... I should've told her...."   
And then as if to speak to her, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I had to lie to you again..."   
  
Feeling sorry for himself, he snapped his fingers once again and was back at the main headquarters.   
Clusters and clusters of white, mystical clouds were concentrated over a tall, dense building.   
Some Angels chose to fly in and out, and others he could see appearing and re-appearing within the blink of an eye.   
He himself always preferred to snap his way around, but others were old fashioned enough to enjoy the breeze of a nice fly.   
Time and time again he joined them, only to feel obliged after a few minutes to just take the tips of his fingers and snap away.  
Life was so much easier like that.   
  
Unfortunately, his snapping was limited to certain areas.  
He could not snap to where he wanted to be today.   
So, taking his time, he glided down the entrance hall, and then took a sharp left.   
He found himself in a room filled with elevators, and gratefully stepped into one.   
A few other angels were found standing there, looking at the newbie.  
  
"What business do you have here today, sir?" They nosily inquired. Jacob pondered   
a bit over their questionable attitudes; he was never one to think that such paranoid people   
could be in the Heaven he always knew of. Yet it was just like earth, except painless   
and filled with a reason of existence. That reason one could only feel in their heart.   
But besides that, Heaven was still like Earth in that it is what you make of it.  
  
"I have to see God."  
  
Their sudden laughter alarmed him, especially once they said, "Just put your hands together and pray earthy boy!"   
He hadn't been dead too long; but as he learned one of his first days,  
God always knew how he was feeling or what he thought, and to these snobs praying was pointless.   
God and Jacob knew otherwise.  
  
There was a greatness of relief once he got to his floor. He wandered   
around a few hallways before getting to a very back corner area. There it was.  
  
"JACOB NUMBER 2-28-02"  
  
Everyone's room was labeled by their name and number, number being   
their date of death, naturally. If there were duplications of a being and their death date,   
one could just feel which was rightfully theirs.  
  
He pressed his hand against a shield covering the upper center of the door.   
A popping noise could be heard, as the door began to open up and allow his entrance.   
  
"My dear God... I need your assistance," He said, taking a seat at a lonesome   
looking table in the darkened room. Up in Heaven God no longer logged you quite as closely.   
If one had made it up to his palace of life, then they were trustworthy. (Even if a bit snobby).   
  
"Son..." A friendly man appeared, taking a seat to his right. "What seems to be troubling you?"  
  
"Well, for one... I finished off the last for tonight."  
  
"Ah, why yes you have indeed. You handled each very nicely, I'm proud of you,"  
  
"Yes, sir.."  
  
"You know, I hope it hasn't been too much of a burden for you.  
I didn't mean to hit a sore spot when I put you with the troubled individuals   
who needed to have someone break it to them that they must be reincarnated."  
  
"Well, I was kind of wondering why you just didn't have them automatically sent back.."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't bare to do that to them! You were on Earth not too long ago...  
and you've heard that the best customer is the informed one!"  
  
"But this isn't a store, sir."  
  
  
"Yes, but each is entitled to know the truth.   
Because they will remember their encounter with you once they live a   
noble life and come to live with us here on Heaven.  
They will realize that we were never dishonest with them...   
I will earn their trust, just as they have earned mine."  
  
"That reminds me..." Jacob then dug out a slip of paper, "Here you are, father.  
I promised the last one that I'd keep a memory for her.."  
  
"'You are loved,'" He read, "Now, that is an interesting one. I see that you gave it to her,"   
He paused for a moment, "When I mentioned sore spot, I was referring to her."  
  
"Y-yes... sir,"  
  
"Jacob, I know why you came to see me tonight. You have got to move on...  
you hadn't even seen her for years while you were living on earth.."  
  
"I know... but... it's not that easy. And after tonight... I  
mean, here was my one chance to see her again.... and I blew it.   
I just wish things could've worked out better.... we were both dead,   
it should've been like Romeo and Juliet,"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey now... don't even joke about that one.   
You and I both know how much trouble they were in for that one... killing themselves   
because they each thought that the other was dead! Ha!"  
He then chuckled to himself, "Though I will admit it did end happily and sound."  
  
There was an eerie silence. And then after awhile God spoke up.  
  
"Jacob, there's only one way you can forget about her. You need to forget her.   
Do what you've been telling people to do up here. Go back, live again,  
you owe it to your kind, kindred heart. You're a special one, my boy. Go back..."  
  
"B-but..." And it was now that he realized just how hard it was to be questioned to go back,   
let alone forced. He vowed to lighten up a bit... once he got out of this, that was,   
"Sir, I really like my life...."  
  
"You'll remember it again someday..."  
  
"Yeah, but.. What if I make a mistake because I don't know something?   
What if I run into her again and fall right back in love? Now, wouldn't that be defeating the purpose."  
  
"I'll make sure that your purpose isn't destroyed, Jacob.   
Plus, the chances are very slim that you'd run into her.   
Just because you're going to be returned the same day as her,   
doesn't mean that you'll both be born to the same time period.   
You could live anytime... any place.... anywhere..... now, my boy, have fun."  
  
"I still.... well.... okay, I'll do it. For you, God."  
  
"I bestow upon you the same memory you have just given out, because it is a valuable one. You are loved.   
Though I'm sure you will always remember without me forcing it into you. Now go!"  
  
And with the snap of God's finger Jacob was gone, just like that of his love,  
back into the world of those about to be born once more.  
  
  
  



End file.
